Take care of her, ok?
by LunaMoonCat
Summary: Hinata, Sakura, Ino, an Tenten are now in charge of an emotionless ten year old girl? How about the boys? Well, what about the girl's brother that has a sister complex? This is going to be a tough day.


**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Kakashi, get Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten in my office immediately."

The hokage was in a hangover from her last drinking 'session'.

A small girl peeped from the corner of the room and started to stare at the white haired and masked male, who ran out of the office in three seconds flat. Her face was as cold as ice.

~10 Minutes Later~

"Lady Tsunade, is there something you need from us?"

The pinkette didn't even notice the glare she was getting from the corner of the room.

"Ok... So basically... Um... You need to take care of that girl."

The hokage pointed at the small girl. She had a pink short-kimono on and black pigtails. Her red eyes made her kinda intimidating. She walked over to the hokage's side and looked up at the four girls standing there with a 'What the heck?' look.

"This girl's name is Yui. She is a very... Um… 'Timid' Girl. Yeah. She's ten years old and I arranged you four to move into a large apartment complex to take care of her. I will also take care of the rent. Good luck. Oh, and don't worry. I have already talked to your parents about this. Everything is already set."

"Wait, wh-"

The girls were cut off by a large push to the door. They were met by Shizune.

"C-could you p-please explain w-what's going o-on?"

The white eyed girl waited for a response.

"I'm sorry about this. Tsunade has a bit um... how do I say... mentally unstable?"

"Why?"

The blonde continued to wonder.

"Drinking."

"Oh."

They should have seen that coming.

"At least you have the obedient one..."

"What do you mean?"

The brown haired girl tilted her head to the side.

"The boys also have a child to take care of, Hikaru... The most annoying child on earth. Tsunade assigned most of the boys to take care of him. Enough about that, i'll show you to your apartment."

The five girls followed Shizune to there decent sized apartment.

Boxes filled most of the apartment.

If you were to take out the boxes, it would look like a dream suite. A chandelier in the middle of the dining room and a huge kitchen as well. The living room was amazing. The couches were huge and comfy. The bathroom was quite nice and had a big bathtub. The five same-sized rooms connected to the living room were spacious and had there own bathrooms.

"Um, ok. My name is Ino. The pinkie is Sakura, the Brunette is Tenten, and the blue hair is Hinata."

"Ok, my name is Yui. Does anybody know how to cook?"

Everybody looked at the most sensible person, Hinata.

"O-oh, I can c-cook."

"Good, how about laundry?"

"I can do that!" Sakura raised her hand.

"Washing dishes?"

"Sounds simple enough." Tenten looked up.

"Alright, how about grocery shopping?"

Everyone looked at Ino.

"Well, it is the last thing to do. I might as well do it."

"How about money? Does anyone have jobs?"

Glances were exchanged.

"U-um, my dad said that h-he would send m-money..."

"Same." All girls said in usion.

"Let's start unpacking."

-At The Boys-

"GRAB HIM!" Sasuke was losing his cool.

"COME BACK HERE!" Naruto was running around like a monkey.

"AKAMARU DO SOMETHING!" Kiba was going crazy.

"LOCK THE DOORS!" Shikamaru was running out of ideas.

"BOARD THE WINDOWS!" Neji was practically screaming.

"GIVE HIM FOOD!" Choji not happy.

"YOU HAVE SO MUCH ENERGY! WE MUST TRAIN YOUTHFULLY!" Lee was was running around in circles.

"..." Shino was banging his head on a wall.

" NOT UNTIL I SEE YUI! YOU #$%# $%#!" Hikaru was basically prancing around the room. He hated being separated from his younger sister.

-Back At The Girls-

"I have a bad feeling." Yui's brother senses were tingling.

She walked out of her room and into the living room where the four teenage girls sat.

"Can we go the Hikaru's house? I know how to get there, i've been there before."

"Sure."

Although they exchanged wary glances, they gave in.

~5 Minutes Later~

What was in front of them looked like an abandoned house. The windows were boarded up and the house had a creepy aura.

Tenten knocked.

"Hello? It's Tenten and the girls."

The noise stopped and a small voice came in from behind the door.

"Is Yui there?"

"Yes."

Tenten looked back at the quiet girl.

The door swung open to reveal a boy that looked nothing like Yui."

"YUIII!"

He dived in for the hug but got punched in the jaw.

"Stay away Oniichan."

Hinata looked inside the house and screamed.

The boys were laying on the floor with the face of regret and death.

~Flashback~

" _You boys will be living together from today on." The hokage spoke with a stern voice._

" _WHAT?" The boys didn't agree whatsoever._

" _Treat this like a mission. You will be taking care of Hikaru."_

 _A boy came out from the darkness._

" _He is eleven years old and is a very 'Kind' child."_

 _The boy was tall for his age and had blonde, shaggy hair._

" _Nice to meet you, please take care of me."_

 _His smile was untrustworthy and fake._

 _Everybody in the room had a bad feeling._

~End Of Flashback~

"N-naruto-kun!"

Hinata rushed over to his side

"H-hinata..." Naruto said with his dying breath.

"Naruto-kun" She sniffled.

He fell asleep.

She dropped him and ran out of the house.

"Now what?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I don't know if i'll continue this or not, but I will definitely be continuing my other story!**


End file.
